


¿Es esto el adiós?

by Jackiesaku



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiesaku/pseuds/Jackiesaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito pro el día 6 de MakoHaru week "Adiós"</p>
<p>Haruka no sabe qué hacer al enterarse que Makoto se va</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Es esto el adiós?

El mundo se derrumbaba ante mí… él se iba lejos a estudiar y me dejaría con todas las dudas que aún mantenía sobre mi futuro incierto.

Quería dormir, dormir y alejarme de esta realidad tan dolorosa que se me presentaba, pero el insomnio no me dejaba y entré a la bañera para ver si me relajaba un poco. ¡Qué gran error! Me encontré sumergido en la bañera por un largo tiempo y al sentir que ya era tiempo alcé mi mano y lo recordé… recordé esos ojos y esa sonrisa, recordé todas esas veces en las que vino con una sonrisa y su mano extendida para sacarme del agua a la voz de “ya se nos hace tarde para ir al colegio Haru, no te demores en cambiar” sentí  algo húmedo bajar por mis mejillas y descubrí que estaba llorando. No quiero perderlo… no quiero dejarlo… ¿realmente debemos separarnos?

Escucho el timbre, me impulso para salir y me pongo algo cómodo para ir a responder pero en eso me paralizo. ¿Y si es él? ¿Qué debo decir? Aún no encuentro las palabras exactas para poder expresar todo lo que siento ante su partida y tengo miedo de decir algo que nos pueda alejar definitivamente.

Abro la puerta y veo a Rin que está con 2 mochilas y me queda mirando. Sé que él no puede leerme como lo hace Makoto así que estoy seguro poder ocultarle las cosas, pero…

-          Vaya no sabía que esto era tan grave- se rasca la cabeza- toma, vámonos- me lanza una de las mochilas y lo miro extrañado

-          ¿Irnos a dónde?

-          Pues a Australia claro, hay unas cosas que quiero mostrarte y que estoy seguro te van a animar

No sé qué decir, pero imagino que tiene algo bien planeado y es justo en el momento indicado, necesito alejarme por un tiempo de este lugar. Empaqué mis cosas rápidamente y mientras caminaba miraba esta ciudad, la ciudad que me había dado muchos recuerdos bellos así como unos recuerdos muy dolorosos como el de hace poco cuando supe que se iría. Sí, irme era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Había sido un golpe muy duro para mí el ver que se marchaba sin escuchar mi explicación, pero tenía un presentimiento que algo así podía pasar aunque no creí que me fuera a afectar tanto.

¿Había sido buena idea decirle que me iría en ese momento? La verdad no lo sé pero ya está hecho y no puedo borrarlo. Necesitaba decirle que me iba, necesitaba quitarme ese peso de encima y de paso darle a Haru un motivo más por el que debía apurarse a tomar su decisión, sólo esperaba que no me odie por esto.

Sabía que Haru amaba nadar, que el agua era su vida y entendía mejor que nadie el que se sintiera presionado para seguir esos pasos… pero también entendía que muy en el fondo él deseaba hacerlo, deseaba nadar y expandir sus horizontes, sólo que le molestaba que la gente lo obligara y se decía a sí mismo que esa no era su pasión.

Decidí que ya no podía seguir así todo esto, le mandé un mensaje a Rin diciéndole que quería verlo luego de práctica y nos sentamos en un café.

-           ¿Qué ha pasado Makoto?- Rin sabía por mi expresión que algo me preocupada

-          Quiero ayudar a Haru y sé que tú puedes ayudarme Rin- duele aceptarlo pero en este momento Rin era el único que podría darle ese impulso que tanto necesita Haru para atreverse a aceptar lo que tanto niega

-          Si tú no has podido convencerlo pues dudo que pueda hacerlo yo, total tú eres el que mejor lo comprende

-          Pero esta vez no necesita alguien que le hable sino alguien que actúe y tú eres el indicado

-          Mmmm ok dime qué necesitas

-          Sé que estás pronto a ir a Australia y quería pedirte que te lleves a Haru contigo, quiero que le muestres lo que hay afuera y lo vasto que es el océano y la natación para que abra los ojos

-          Está bien lo haré, pero conste que no lo hago sólo por él, también lo hago por ti. Sé que lo amas y el verlo así te hace sufrir, y a mí no me gusta verte sufrir así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro- me dice con una sonrisa y me guiña el ojo. Sólo puedo sonreír y darle las gracias

Estoy casi seguro que esta experiencia generará un cambio en Haru, no sé si después de esto él vuelva a considerarme importante en su vida pero… como dice el dicho “si amas realmente a alguien déjalo ser libre” sólo espero poder soportar lo que nos depare el destino

**Author's Note:**

> Fue chiquito y lo he posteado a minutos que se termine el día pero no podía entrar a la pc T_T  
> Espero les guste n.n


End file.
